


our temporary crutch

by meggiewrites



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: (or the lack thereof), Boys In Love, FC Bayern München, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Supportive Ex-Spouses, listen I have no idea where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggiewrites/pseuds/meggiewrites
Summary: Manuel is slowly working back towards being able to walk without crutches. Thomas is happy for him. Almost sickeninglysappyhappy, Lisa claims.





	our temporary crutch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> Posting just shortly before midnight? Check! ..... I literally have no clue where this fic came from, I just started writing it in bed two days ago when I couldn't sleep. And since seeing Manu on a treadmill put a pretty big smile on my face, why not let it serve as an inspiration for a short story.
> 
> Dedicated to Blue_Night, as a little thank you for all the amazing stories she is writing for me! Unbeta'd, so hopefully I will edit out any mistakes tomorrow or some time later – feel free to point them out though.
> 
> Uhhh, enjoy? (heh)

Thomas is still at Lisa's when Manuel sends him the link. She and Georg are busy preparing for the New Year's Eve party the next day. It's only a small one, but inviting hers and Thomas' close family and friends over to ring in the New Year became a tradition years ago - and neither of them saw any reason to stop that, even if their next of kin now included a dark-haired vet on Lisa's side, and a currently-injured goalkeeper on Thomas'.

As he opens up instagram, Lisa is just rushing past where he's seated at the bar, cradling a box full of decorations in her arms. She comes to a sudden halt when she peaks over his shoulder, curiously peering at the screen.

"Is that Manu?" she asks, and Thomas nods with a wide grin on his face.

The video shows the tall blond on a treadmill - still supported, but actually lightly jogging on his own two feet without the additional support of his crutches or the shoulder of his fitness coach, a teammate or Thomas to lean on.

Lisa whistles appreciatively. "First time, is it," she says, as if the two lines of happily laughing emojis Manuel had sent the link with weren't indication enough.

Thomas only hums, immediately distracted by the selfie Manuel just sent him, in the locker room, looking exhausted but happier than Thomas has seen him in weeks. It ignites something warm in him, an incredible fondness that he's learnt to associate with his partner's happiness over the time they've been together - a feeling that's been all to rare lately, with Manuel getting more and more frustrated at his comeback being delayed again and again.

"You're doing it again," Lisa states, chuckling as he raises an eyebrow at her, "the longingly-gazing-at-your-phone thing. Jesus, you saw him only two days ago." She sounds decidedly amused and mildly incredulous.

He knows that protesting would only put him at the receiving end of another Look, indicating 'don't you make that excuse when you had no problem being separated from me for weeks to come back in the day', so he instead pecks her on the cheek, going for distraction.

She laughs, pushing him away in the same instance as Georg yells "Hey, don't you go around kissing my girlfriend, Müller!" from the kitchen, jokingly pointing a wooden spoon at him, trying and failing to hide his grin behind a fake scowl.

"Well, she is still my wife, after all!" Thomas yells back, cackling and barely escaping Lisa's hand where she wanted to hit him over the head. Georg laughs even if Lisa simply rolls her eyes, walking up to the big windows and continues to decorate them with lights and garlands.

As she puts them up, Thomas wonders how everything in this house looks exactly the same, save a bit of knick-knack he claimed for himself and that was now missing from the shelves; and yet he feels like a stranger visiting someone else's home, even if he hasn't officially moved out yet, nor has Georg moved in.

(Maybe it has something to do with the fact that by now, when he thinks of home, he thinks of light blue eyes and the feeling of a strong male body in his arms.)

He leaves Lisa's a few hours later. She tried to insist on him staying for dinner, but Manuel – apparently in a very good mood – had offered to cook for the two of them (“Proper date night! We haven’t done that in ages!”), so he’d happily declined. 

The drive back to Manuel's house takes about twenty minutes and leads him through a snowy landscape, so pretty it almost seems unreal.

His car sways a bit when he pulls into the driveway, slithering over the icy ground. Thomas has to pay attention not to slip either, and he lets out a small breath of relief when he finally reaches the front door, fumbling for his keys. After he managed to get it open - not all that easy with clammy fingers - he is greeted by the comfortable sound of music coming from another room; the noise as well as a delicious smell direct him straightly to the kitchen.

He grins as he leans against the doorframe, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Honey, I'm home," he drawls, but he isn't surprised when Manuel doesn't even flinch. (He probably wouldn't be a good goalkeeper if he did.)

"Hey," the blond says, stirring in his pot one more time before turning around and leaning against the kitchen counter. He looks happy, Thomas notices, his smile wider and more sincere than it had seemed in ages.

Thomas raises an eyebrow. "Are you allowed to do that?" He nudges his chin in the direction of Manuel's foot. He spots the crutches next to the fridge, so for now, the older one is truly standing on his own two feet – even if one of them is still supported by a light cast.

Manuel chuckles, casting one last glance at the food he’s making before making two steps in Thomas’ direction, greeting him with a soft kiss. He’s still limping a bit, but by the way Thomas can feel him smile against his lips, he knows that for him, even this small victory is a big improvement already.

“Hey”, he whispers, gently rubbing his nose against Manuel’s, before quickly pecking him on the cheek once more.

“Hi,” Manuel grins, pulling away slightly. He nods in the direction of the crutches, shrugging. "If everything goes right, I will be able to get rid of them in a couple days for good." Thomas' smile grows wider, rewarding him with another close-mouthed kiss.

For a few minutes they simply stand there, in the middle of the kitchen, entangled in each other. Only when suddenly something starts to smell burnt, Manuel turns around, quickly turning off the stove; though not quickly enough. With a groan, he peeks into the pan – whatever it had been that he’s been cooking, it doesn’t look all that edible anymore. He curses under his breath, and sighs when Thomas rests his chin on his shoulder.

“Well,” the younger says apologetically, already considering if ordering take-out is too trivial for an occasion like this when Manuel interrupts his thoughts.

“Thank god I still have the casserole in the oven,” he mutters, sounding slightly annoyed. He shuffles over to the oven, taking out the hot dish before turning back to Thomas, biting his lip, raising an eyebrow at him.

With an incredulous little laugh, Thomas wraps his arms around his boyfriend again, kissing him just once more.

“You’re incredible.”

Manuel lowers his head, blushing slightly. “Ah, c’mon, it’s just dinner.”

Thomas snorts. “Don’t forget you’re talking to someone who’s already overtaxed when it comes to cooking everything other than pasta!”

The casserole is really good as well, as it turns out, even if Manuel claims he’d been experimenting with the ingredients, just using whatever he’d found in his fridge. Once again, Thomas ponders how lucky he’s gotten. (“He can cook too!” he complained to Lisa once, who only rolled her eyes at him. “Well thank god,” she exclaimed, “since no one should trust you in the kitchen on your own; and then what would you do, once you aren’t able to eat at the club anymore?” He protested, of course, but she only laughed – probably wondering how she’d managed to put up with him for almost a decade.)

He reaches over the table to cover Manuel’s hand with his – a task almost impossible, given the size of the ‘keeper’s paws – before locking their fingers together.

They share a soft smile.

“So,” Manuel asks around a mouthful of food, only minutes later, “did you get everything ready for tomorrow? Or did you let Lisa and Georg do all the work."

Thomas doesn’t dignify the second part with an answer, but still nods comfirmingly. “Everything ready, Captain,” he says, smirking. Manuel rolls his eyes. He always pretends he hates being called by his title anywhere outside of a football pitch, says he didn’t deserve the Bayern armband over Thomas at least, but of course, the younger one never leaves out an opportunity to tease him with it. (He knows his boyfriend doesn’t have it in him to actually be cross with him, anyway.)

“But no really, we managed to get everything done. It’s gonna be a nice little party – or at least I hope so!”

Lisa’s family, Thomas’, plus Manuel and Georg. There is something new in that constellation for all of them, both sets of parents so used to their children being betrothed to each other that any change in that seems pretty out of the ordinary. Though, with the biggest hurdle out of the way – both Thomas and Lisa have introduced their families to their respective new significant other already – Thomas is sure it will work out fine.

And when he and Manuel lay in bed later that night, the blond already fast asleep, snoring softly and the clock beeping quietly when it switches from 23:59 to 00:00, Thomas can’t help but think that as far as his private life is concerned, there isn’t a single resolution he wants to make. Not when he has everything he needs – everything he want – in his arms already; a heavy head resting on his chest, arms wrapped around his torso, a mop of short tousled dark-blond hair right in his view.

(He can’t help wishing for them to win the World Cup, nevertheless.)

 

**Author's Note:**

>   * Inspired by this [video](https://manuelneuerismylife.tumblr.com/post/169113740042) – my only excuse being that seeing Manu walking on his own two legs again made me unreasonably happy
>   * Introducing Georg! He's an OC, of course, one I've grown quite fond of. He's the reason why after already mutually letting their romantic relationship fade out, Lisa (in my Mainverse) broke up with Thomas for good. You will definitely hear more about him in the future, though probably always in combination with Mrs. Müller herself (I adore her) 
>   * My parents were separated for four years before getting a divorce, mostly because they didn't have the time or the money to do it earlier. So I decided to let Lisa and Thomas stay married for a while; mostly to protect Thomas and his relationship with Manu
>   * Very obvious title from OneRepublic's _Something I Need_ , easily one of my favourite songs 
>   * I write FICTION about real people. None of this is intended to harm them or their reputation in any way
> 

> 
> Please leave kudos and maybe a comment if you liked it! | [tumblr](http://manuelmueller.tumblr.com/)


End file.
